


Nie kupuj podziomka w pudle

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Dożywocie - Marta Kisiel
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Pensjonat Konrada zyskuje nowego lokatora
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Nie kupuj podziomka w pudle

**Author's Note:**

> Piąty dzień Fikatonu, prompt: "Osobną kwestią są jego [Shakespeare'a] stosunki z żoną, Anne Hathaway. Mimo że mieli trójkę dzieci, nie widywali się często – Shakespeare mieszkał w Londynie, podczas gdy jego żona, razem z dziećmi w Stratford. Co więcej, istnieją podejrzenia, że ich małżeństwo było wymuszone ciążą, a pisarz nigdy nie był z niego zadowolony. W swoim testamencie zapisał żonie zaledwie drugie najlepsze łóżko (według wielu historyków taki zapis nie odbiegał od normy; w czasach Shakespeare’a większość majątku zostawiano w spadku dzieciom, w nadziei, że będą się opiekować rodzicami). Jednocześnie Shakespeare pozostawił część swoich oszczędności kolegom: Johnowi Hemingesowi, Richardowi Burbage’owi oraz Henry’emu Condellowi, prosząc w testamencie, aby zakupili sobie obrączki dla zademonstrowania łączącej ich przyjaźni."

– Trawa w górach jest zielona, owce pasą się na halach, strumień wpada tam do rzeki, a rzeka do morza – wyrecytował człowiek przy furtce.

– Gąsienica szpieg mieszka tam, za górką – odpowiedział Konrad i wpuścił go na posesję.

Gość szedł prędko, mimo że niósł nieporęczne pudło. W kartonie wycięto kilka otworów, a ze środka wydobywały się piski i chrobotanie.

– Sadzone15 z forum, zgadza się? – spytał Konrad dla formalności. – A w pudle jest podziomek?

– A tak, musiałem go wsadzić do pudła – wysapał gość. – Próbowałem pożyczyć fotelik, ale go paski dusiły, zresztą co by było, gdyby go ktoś zobaczył? Już i tak się modliłem, żeby nie trafić na niebieskich…

Do gościa podeszły mały oskubany anioł w bamboszkach i duży ametystowo-złoty anioł z plikiem papierów. Sadzone15 z wrażenia omal nie upuścił pudła, na szczęście Licho zdążyło je złapać. Postawiło pakunek na ziemi i wyjęło podziomka.

– Jestem Licho – przedstawił się mały anioł. – Jak się nazywasz?

– Tupek –odpowiedział gość zamiast podziomka. – Mało kreatywnie, ale adekwatnie, bo tupie jak małe słoniątko, tylko musi się najpierw oswoić. Nieśmiały jest.

– I na diecie bezglutenowej? – spytał Tsadkiel, przeglądając jednocześnie formularz.

– Tak. Poza tym zdrowy, nawet go odrobaczyłem, żebyście go na pewno wzięli. Już nie mogę z nim wytrzymać, jak nie tupie, to chlipie po kątach. I to mój p… najlepszy przyjaciel mnie tak urządził, wyobrażacie sobie? – rozgadał się sadzone15. – Zapisał mi go w testamencie razem z łóżkiem. Żeby to jeszcze porządne łóżko było…

– Mógł pan zawczasu odrzucić spadek – sucho zauważył Tsadkiel, anioł skromności i sprawiedliwości, jak zwykle niemiłosiernie logiczny. – Aż tak panu zależało na tym łóżku?

Gość wyraźnie poczerwieniał i zaczął się bawić sygnetem.

– To nie two… pań… niczyja sprawa – wybrnął wreszcie z kłopotu natury grzecznościowo-lingwistycznej, po czym zwrócił się do Konrada, uznawszy najwyraźniej, że raz rozpoczęte zwierzenia należy doprowadzić do logicznego końca. – Na otwarciu testamentu jego żona dziwnie się szczerzyła. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego ta jędza wolała wyjechać do Anglii i wracała tylko na święta. Też już mam dość mieszkania z podziomkiem. Tupie i chlipie, chlipie i tupie. O gościach można w ogóle zapomnieć. Jemu też chyba mieszkanie w bloku nie służy, bo jakiś blady jest.

– Zajmiemy się Tupkiem – zapewnił Konrad. – Mamy bogate doświadczenie.

Z domu wyszły widma trzech żołnierzy Wehrmachtu. Jeden niósł na ramieniu radośnie gulgoczącego i machającego mackami Gucia, drugi miał w ręku wiaderko z grabkami, łopatką i zestawem foremek, zaś nad trzecim unosił się mamroczący po persku dżinn.

– Właśnie widzę, że macie – powiedział oszołomiony sadzone15.

– Jeszcze podpis. – Tsadkiel podsunął gościowi formularz pod nos. – Dopłata za dietę bezglutenową. Proszę pamiętać o terminach.

– Chodź – powiedziało Licho do podziomka. – W naszym pensjonacie będzie ci dobrze. Przygotowałom ci kącik do spania, a Krakers zrobił miskę twarożku z rzodkiewką. Lubisz twarożek?

– Tak! – radośnie pisnął podziomek.


End file.
